Kurione Yuki
(Midfielder) |number= 8 |element=Wind |team= Diamond Dust Chaos |seiyuu= Junko Kitanishi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime = Episode 053}} Kurione Yuki (栗尾根由紀) (alien name: Rhionne) is a midfielder for Diamond Dust and later on for Chaos. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Don't be fooled by her winning smile - she won't take any nonsense from anyone."'' Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Don't be fooled by her winning smile - she takes nonsense from nobody."'' Appearance She has light orange hair tied up into a bun with stray bangs framing the side of her face and wears a white-colored mask with a small turquoise-colored section on it, concealing her facial features. Plot Season 2 Kurione, as a member of Aliea Gakuen, plays as a midfielder in one of Aliea Gaken's master rank teams, Diamond Dust. She, along with her teammates, fought against Raimon, but the match ended as a draw. Later, the teams of Diamond Dust and Prominence combine, forming a team called Chaos to rival Gaia in order to earn 'The Genesis' title. As a result of this merge, Rhionne ends up playing as a midfielder for Chaos. During the match between Chaos and Raimon, team members of Chaos whose original team was Prominence couldn't cooperate with the former Diamond Dust players in the game, especially Nepper. When a Raimon member advanced on him, Nepper glanced to his right to find Rhionne, but then looked at a Prominence member to pass. At one point, Nepper realized the gap in teamwork that Chaos had left and passed to Rhionne, who was surprised at this. The other members were also shocked at this, but later began to play cooperatively with each other, giving Chaos a great comeback. However, this match ended abruptly as Gran appeared at the scene and vanished along with Chaos after a moment. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Rhionne, you need to have: *'Item': Aliea Orb (Dropped from Chaos) *'Player': Momoyama Gamon (Second Raimon's Community Master) After this, she can be scouted by an amount of 1400 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven 2= At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''215 *'TP: 79 *'Kick: '''63 *'Body: '71 *'Control: '61 *'Guard: '55 *'Speed: '60 *'Stamina: '60 *'Guts: '60 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP: 112 *'TP': 135 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 54 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 17 Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 151 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 84 *'Dribbling': 103 *'Block': 67 *'Catch': 48 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 82 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 121 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 85 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 73 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 121 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 85 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 73 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= Diamond Dust *'SH Jumping Thunder' *'SH Spiral Shot' *'SH Northern Impact' *'OF Lightning Accel' ---- Chaos *'SK Oiroke UP!' *'SH Northern Impact' *'OF Water Veil' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'OF Lightning Accel' *'SH Spiral Shot' *'OF Water Veil' *'SH Space Penguin ' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'OF White Blade' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'OF White Blade' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Mermaid Smash' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'OF White Blade' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Spiral Shot' *'OF Water Veil' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Blizzard Bomber' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivia *Her dub name Rhine is a reference to the river "The Rhine". Navigation fr:Ving Rice